My Best Mistake
by Luna of Burg
Summary: *Updated!* Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm working on For You I Wil and THSAEVS! Hikaru and Eagle start to develope feelings... but something bad happens... read and review please!
1. Memories Lost

My Best Mistake  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- This takes place in the Anime. Eagle has just captured Hikaru. Nova doesn't come in till later. This will also be a Romance/Action/Adventure fanfic. I need to take a break from some humor. The main couple is Hikaru/Eagle. There might be some Umi/Clef or Umi/Ascot and maybe some Fuu/Ferio too! But just MAYBE! Probably mostly Hikaru/Eagle. Well, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lost Memories  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and I felt terrible. My head was pounding and I was very dizzy. My mind floated to what had just happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Lantis!" I cried out. Eagle had hit him with a blast and he countered with his sword. "Stop it! Eagle, Lantis, stop this fight!" I felt tears. Why? I didn't know either of them well. All I knew is that my heart was hearting as I watched them fight. "Stop it!" I screamed again. "Eagle! Let us in!" I heard Geo's voice through the door call. "I wanted to run over and open it, but I knew better. "Stop please!" I pleaded silently. Tears were forming in my crimson eyes. Would they stop if one of them got hurt? Or would they stop when someone died? I made up my mind. I was going to stop this fight. "Stop it!" I ran as fast as I could. Eagle had a mental energy blast heading toward Lantis while Lantis had a sword blast going toward Eagle. I knew this was going to hurt a lot and I would be lucky if I lived, but I had to try it! I jumped in between the two blasts and screamed. Pain filled me as I fell to the floor. "Hikaru!" I felt someone rush over to me. Then, I felt darkness consume me.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hikaru?" a voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Eagle. Anger filled me, but then I saw something fill his eyes. Were those tears I saw? "I am so glad you're awake! I thought you were dead!" strong arms hugged me tight. My face turned as red as my hair. I was used to my brothers hugging me, but this was different. This was someone that made my heart speed up and my hands get all clammy. I felt something strange fill my heart. "Umm. Eagle?" I asked. I was shocked at what he did. His face was also red. "I. sorry." he muttered. I could tell he wasn't that sorry. "It is okay!" I replied cheerfully. Before I knew it, I followed my instincts. Something warm was on my lips. Something that felt vaguely familiar to me. Something from a dream? I had closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was so shocked at what I saw. Eagle had, no, correction, was kissing me. My heart was beating so fast that it threatened to burst. He gingerly picked me up and carried me like a child. And as he carried me through the NSX, he never stopped kissing me. Finally, I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck. My face felt like it was on fire! I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was. I was in the room I had awakened in. "Eagle?" I asked as I broke the kiss. He looked at me. "Yes Magic Knight?" he asked. He was acting like he never kissed me! I felt very angry for some reason. "Why did you do that?" I asked. He looked confused. "Did what?" my heart raced. Why was he acting? Or, had I imagined the whole kiss? But why would I? Did I like him or something? I had a hard time realizing my emotions till it was too late. I frowned as I squirmed out of his arms. A frown crossed his handsome face. "Hikaru, you will stay in your room till later." "Nani? Why?" "You are my prisoner while you are here. Therefore, most prisoners try to escape. You while remain here." The coldness in his voice and calmness on his face made me shudder. Was he threatening me? Hatred filled my eyes as I leaped up and dashed to the door. A hand gripped my wrist tightly. I let out a startled cry of pain. "You're hurting me!" I gasped. Eagle's grip loosened for a second. He brought a hand over my head and smacked it down. Then, everything went black again.  
  
"Unh!" I opened my eyes groggily. Water, I need water! My throat ached as I sat up. My head spun and my vision was blurry. "Zazu?" I asked as a small boy walked in. He looked extremely nervous. "Umm, are you thirsty?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Here. drink this." I saw sweat on his face. Why was he so nervous? Just then, Geo walked in. "Does your head hurt? Eagle hit you pretty hard." He said softly. That was right. Eagle hit me. I felt anger well up inside me and tears form. Why had he hugged and kissed me, then hit me? I don't understand him at all! My heart hurt. "Yes. it hurts." Geo handed me a pill. Zazu handed me the water. They both looked uneasy. "What? This isn't poisoned or something is it?" I asked jokingly. Geo forced a quiet chuckle and Zazu smiled. "Of course not! Just drink it. You will feel better then." Geo said. Slowly, I brought the water to my lips and swallowed the blue pill. "Aieeeee!" the room spun. My head throbbed and my mind went blank. I didn't know what was happening. but I knew something bad was going on. Then, I passed out again.  
  
I stared at the ceiling confused. "Where am I? Who am I?" I asked myself. "What am I doing here? What are these clothes?" a whole load of questions filled my mind. I couldn't remember anything at all! "Oh, you're awake!" a familiar. Yet strange, voice said. I turned onto my side to see a handsome guy with white hair and golden eyes. Eagle. Why did that name seem to fit him? "Umm. who are you?" I asked. The guy looked taken back. "Hikaru? Are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" he asked. "Hit me? Who are you?" I felt angry and confused. I leapt up from the bed and looked around for a weapon to defend myself with. I saw a confused look cross his features. "Hikaru. calm down. No one is going to hurt you again!" he moved toward me. I moved out of his reach. What was he talking about? Who was he? Who was I? Too many questions and not enough answers. My mind raced. So, I went to my last resort. I started screaming on the top of my lungs. He covered his ears and walked over to me. I felt him wrap his arms around me. Terrified and confused, I wrapped my arms around him. I don't know why, but I trusted him. It felt familiar to me to be in his arms. I felt warm and save. Content, I laid my head against his chest. "You're so warm." I muttered. I looked up at him with my tear stained face. Pity. I saw pity in his eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged him again. "What is your name?" I asked the man. He looked at me again. "You truly don't remember?" I shook my head no. "My name is Eagle Vision. I am the Commander of the NSX, Autozam's Battleship." Eagle said as he smiled. "Okay, that answers one question. Now, who am I? Where do I come from? And where am I?" I asked. Just then, two men walked into the room. One was short and the other was very tall. "So, she is awake." I heard the short one ask. "Yes Zazu, she has awakened. But, she seems to has lost her memories." Eagle replied. He glared at Geo and Zazu. "What did you two do to her?" Eagle asked patiently Geo, well, I think the tall one is Geo, shuddered. "We gave her a pill that makes someone lose their memory.." Geo said. Eagle's eyes widened. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Geo and Zazu fell backwards. I was shocked. I doubt Eagle had ever yelled like that. I might not know him to well, but he seems to nice and sweet to yell like that. "We did it for Autozam. I thought she could help us." Zazu started. "Who can she even help herself if she doesn't know who she is?" Eagle asked. Geo smiled. "We can tell her who she is. just not everything." He said. Eagle frowned. "Hikaru. I am so sorry. Your name is Hikaru Shidou. You are 14 and come from." Eagle stopped as Geo broke in. "You are from Autozam and are a Sub-Commander of the NSX. You were attacked and you will need about a day or two for recovery. Rest." Geo and Zazu rushed out of the room leaving Eagle and me. "Eagle. they are lying, aren't they?" I asked. Eagle turned to me. "No Hikaru.. They told the truth." Eagle said. I stood up. It was going to be a long time.  
  
"Sub-Commander Hikaru, please report to the bridge. I repeat, please report to the bridge." Geo's voice rang over the announcer. It had been about a week since I had been made a Sub-Commander. I was one of Autozam's best fighters now. I haven't fought the Magic Knights yet. but this time. I was. I was going to beat them too! 


	2. Moonlight Magic

My Best Mistake  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Moonlight Magic  
  
  
  
I sighed as I hugged myself. Tears slipped down my pale face.  
  
"I... lost..." I whispered. While I was fighting the Magic Knights, the mecha I was piloting self-destructed. I wasn't badly injured, but my pride was. I had shamed the army and my commander.  
  
"Hikaru?" a voice asked as someone entered my room. I turned my head and wiped some tears from my eyes.  
  
"Yes commander?" I asked. Eagle sat next to me on my bed and pulled my closer. I felt a blush creeping onto my face.  
  
"You did good, don't doubt that. You tried your best and that is all anyone can do. Come with me, we'll go on a walk." Eagle pulled me up.  
  
I sat down on the ships balcony. It was the one place I could come to and think.  
  
"I'm sorry commander, I failed you and the entire crew." More tears slipped down my face. My eyes began to sting from crying. I hated being weak like this in front of my commander.  
  
"Hikaru, please stop calling my commander. My name is Eagle." He sighed.  
  
"Yes Mr. Vision."  
  
"My name is Eagle."  
  
"Yes Eagle-sama."  
  
"Hikaru, just call me Eagle-kun, okay?"  
  
"O-Okay... Eagle-kun." He smiled at me. I felt my pulse start racing. Before I knew It, our faces were just inches apart.  
  
"Yo Eagle!" we both jerked back blushing fiercely. Zazu blinked.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Eagle replied sharply and walked to his room. I sighed.  
  
"Hika-chan, you look cute tonight." Zazu smiled at me. I could smell lots of alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Thank you Zazu-san." I didn't hold Zazu in high respect like Eagle and Geo.  
  
"Hika-chan, lets do something." He said and quickly advanced towards me. I blinked and backed away slightly.  
  
'Stupid drunk.' I thought.  
  
"Zazu-san, don't call me Hika-chan. My name is Hikaru." I snapped.  
  
"How about Karu-chan?" he slurred.  
  
"My name is Hikaru." I said firmly. Zazu smiled strangely and pinned me to the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked and glared at him. I kicked him as hard as I could, making him double over in pain.  
  
"Oww!" he shrieked. I broke free from his hold and ran. Suddenly, I fell to the floor.  
  
"Your not going anywhere." He spat between gasp. I felt a little scared, but I didn't show it.  
  
"You touch me and you'll regret it!" I screamed. Zazu reached down and started trying to take my dress off.  
  
"Stupid drunk!" I yelled as he pinned me to the floor and laid on top of me.  
  
"Hmm... I'm not a stupid drunk!" he punched me in the face, leaving a small bruise.  
  
"Help!" I cried out as Zazu hit me again, this time in the stomach. The door opened and someone ran into the area.  
  
"Ofph!" Zazu rolled over unconscious. A pair of strong arms pulled my into a tight embrace. I felt my body raking with sobs.  
  
"Shh... it is okay Hikaru." A soft voice whispered.  
  
"Eagle... I'm glad you got here when you did." I sobbed. I couldn't control my emotions. They just ran free.  
  
"It is okay, your fine now."  
  
Weeks turned into months and months into a year. I sat on the ridge drinking coffee. Zazu had apologized to me and I told him it was alright. I knew he was drunk, so I couldn't blame him too much.  
  
"Good news," Geo said to Eagle, who sat across from me, "The Magic Knights have returned to their own world. That ball of fluff turned out to be the creator. He stopped Cephiro from crumbling cause of her." He pointed at me. I blinked.  
  
"Why me?" I asked. Geo shrugged, but Eagle had a trouble look.  
  
"Soon..." he whispered. Geo looked at him.  
  
"Eagle... I got your life data test results back." He smiled.  
  
"You no longer are sick. Everything is fine." Eagle looked up, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"But... how could this have happened?"  
  
I gazed out of the window on the balcony.  
  
"Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire." I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Eagle?"  
  
"I have been lying to you... but now you must learn the truth. You are not a sub-commander for the Autozam Army. You are the Magic Knight of Fire. Your home world is Earth. The reason Cephiro is safe is because your subconscious mind protected it with your will power. I am cured because you wished for it somehow." He looked down. A flood of memories engulfed me.  
  
"Why did you lie to me Eagle?" tears brimmed me eyes. He looked away.  
  
"Well, now that you know, you are free to go if you wish." His voice was sad, I could hear it, I felt a lump in my throat as I thought of Umi and Fuu.  
  
"Eagle..." I stood up and sat down next to him. He looked up and then looked away. I sighed softly and reached up to turn his head towards me.  
  
"Eagle..." I whispered and did something I had wanted to do for awhile. I kissed Eagle Vision softly on the lips. It was barely a brush, but it was enough. Eagle smiled softly and pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"Hikaru... I-"  
  
"Shh." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down for a full kiss. His arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer to his body. He deepened the kiss by laying me down on the bench. I pulled apart and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Eagle Vision of Autozam." I felt tears brim my eyes. There was a bright flash of light. The next thing I knew I was standing at Tokyo Tower, hugging Umi and Fuu.  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
"Miss Hikaru!"  
  
"Umi, Fuu!" I cried out. I hugged both of them tightly. Tears fell from my eyes. I paused suddenly. Pictures flashed into my mind of everything that had happened. But one thing hit me hard. I saw Lantis and Eagle fighting on the NSX... but then I disappeared. I fought Nova... and we all ended up saying Cephiro.  
  
"How...?" I asked. Umi and Fuu blinked.  
  
"Never mind." My head pounded. Was everything that happened with me and Eagle just a dream? 


	3. Dreams Can Come True

My Best Mistake  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dreams Can Come True  
  
  
  
I sighed softly. My delicate fingers traced the silhouette of my face.  
  
"Eagle... Ashiteru..." I whispered softly. My nightgown fell in soft waves. My head was punding as much as my heart was.  
  
"But... was it real or a dream? I don't know!" tears fell from my eyes. I looked up when I felt a light engulf me.  
  
"Hikaru! You must call out to Lantis!" a voice yelled to me. I acted without thought.  
  
"Lantis!" I screamed.  
  
"Lantis, Lantis, LANTIS!" slowly, the Kailu opened his stormy blue eyes and gazed into my tear brimmed ones. Why was I crying? I didn't know.  
  
"Hi... ka... ru..." he said softly to me. For a minute, I saw him smile. My heart started to flutter.  
  
"Lantis!"  
  
'Eagle!' I thought. Why was I screaming Lantis when I longed to be in Eagle's warm embrace yet again? After a short moment of me thinking, I saw Lantis out of Regalia's chest and onto the ground. The FTO laid beside him a yards away. Lantis ran up the hill.  
  
"You! You have ruined everything!" the voice of Debonair spat at Eagle. A ball of negativity charged towards him. Without thought, I blocked it.  
  
"Hikaru!" Eagle yelled to me. I saw Nova scream in pain. For a moment, she hugged me, then entered my body. Rayearth fell to the ground and disappeared upon impact.  
  
"Hikaru!" Eagle held my body gingerly. I smiled at him through my blurry vision.  
  
"Eagle Vision of Autozam..." I began. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Ashiteru, Eagle..." once again, I felt myself slip away.  
  
Bright sunlight poured into my room. I cringed slightly. Where was I? Then, I realized I was not at home or in my room.  
  
"Hikaru...!" a pair of strong arms held me from behind.  
  
"Umi-chan?" I asked. I felt Umi sobbing.  
  
"We found you at Tokyo Tower... we thought you were dead!"  
  
"Miss Hikaru, we brought you to the hospital." Fuu's voice choked out.  
  
"Umi... Fuu..." I hugged both girls tightly.  
  
Three years passed. Ever night I dreamed about Eagle Vision. My heart ached to be with him. I yearned to feel his soft lips on my own again.  
  
"I love you, Eagle..." I whispered. I walked out into the rain. My black mini skirt and red tank top hugged me tighter then usual. My hair cascaded down my back in a elegant waterfall. I wasn't that naïve girl anymore, I was a mature woman at the age of 19.  
  
"I wish I could return... just to tell him how much I love him..." I know that it is a selfish wish, but I didn't care really. A red light engulfed me. I closed my eyes and felt different as I slipped away.  
  
Everything flashed by in a blur. I didn't even see the ground as I hit it. My eyes readjusted to the bright light of the garden. I smiled as I walked over to a flower and caressed it gently.  
  
"Hikaru...?" a voice behind me startled me. I spun around in a fighting stance, but softened as I saw who it was.  
  
"Eagle!" I cried out happily as I ran and engulfed him in a tight hug. I felt his arms circle my waist as he hugged me tightly to his strong body.  
  
"Hikaru... I've missed you so much!" he exclaimed as he pulled me even closer. Eagle tilted my face up and captured my lips in a fiery kiss.  
  
"I meant what I said." I whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He said softly, making me tingle all over.  
  
Memories can hurt, but they can be good too. I remember it like yesterday. I was on earth with my brothers, but now I am here in Cephiro with my one true love. I don't really know what will happen to us, but I know we will always be together. I turned out of my thoughts when I felt someone hug me from behind.  
  
"Eagle!" I giggled as I kissed him lightly.  
  
"Ashiteru." He smiled.  
  
"Ashiteru." I smiled back and kissed him warmly on the lips. 


End file.
